The Closet
by Alexinrussian
Summary: What if the Closet scene with Meredith and Addison was extended? Season 3 episode 3 MeredithAddison femme slash. You were warned.


Title: The Closet

Pairing: Meredith/Addison

Spoilers: Season 3, Episode 3

"Megan!" I say as I fling open the door. I stop dead in my tracks when she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, and mascara streaks down her face. I never meant to hurt her, I really didn't. She looks so beautiful.

"Oh, hi." I say nervously as butterflies fill up my stomach. What was I trying to prove with Derek? What would she think if all this time I realized that it was her I want? As soon as I laid eyes on her, I was captivated. Her beautiful red hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, anyone who isn't is blind not to notice her beauty.

"Weren't you just up on three?" She asks, disbelievingly.

"I was but we lost a patient.. A little girl."

"Why don't you pick a floor and stay on it? And I'll pick a floor and stay on that because I really need a moment or two without you. Your face shows up in my head, your panties show up in my husband's pocket. Really you're everywhere and I need a moment or two without you."

"I get that." It feels as if all those butterflies dropped dead and formed a brick inside my stomach.

"Thanks." She says sincerely. I shut the door and sigh. I wish I could tell her… it would be so much easier if she would know. My hand presses against the door as I hear her whisper my name. I muster up all my courage, and open the door. She looks up at me in astonishment as I shut and lock the door behind me. "What are you doing?" she asks incredulously as I grab both of her hands and pull her to a standing position.

My hands gently cup her face, and I wipe the tears away. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. She looks questioningly at me, before I lean forward and cover her lips with my own. I pull back a second later and look at her closed eyelids.

"Meredith what are you doing?" She whispers, her eyes still closed.

"Kissing you." I whisper back as our lips touch again. This time, she kisses me back with urgency. She sucks my bottom lip into my mouth, and we both moan as our mouths open and we taste each other for the first time. I spin us around and trap her in between the door and my body, her breath ragged when I pull back, and move my lips to her neck. Her hands come up into my hair as she holds my head in place, moaning low in her throat.

"I never hated you." She says breathily.

"I know." I say in between kisses as I slip her white lab coat off of her shoulders and onto the floor. "I never hated you." I say as my lips connect with her collarbone. My fingers work at the tiny buttons of her white blouse. Once that is out of the way, I pull back. She groans at the loss of contact, and I haven't seen anything sexier than the way she looks right now. She wiggles her shoulders, and the top falls to the ground, leaving her nearly topless. My thigh rises between her legs, and she groans loudly as she pushes herself harder onto me. I quickly unclasp her bra and throw it behind me before my mouth wraps around a hard nipple before raising my thigh again.

"God Meredith." She moans as her hands grip my hair tightly, her hips grinding against my thigh. I hand slides down her flat stomach and works at the button on her pants. I look up to see her watching me with heavy lidded eyes. Her hips rise and she bites her bottom lip as my hand slides between her and her soaked panties.

"Fuck Addy, you're so wet for me." My fingers trail through her wetness, feeling her muscles twitch with anticipation. She clenches her jaw and looks pleadingly at me.

"Babe please" she whispers and that's all it took before I slipped two fingers into her. I gasped loudly at the moan she ground out and the feeling of her surrounding my fingers. Her breathing quickens as I move my fingers in and out of her, making her moan and gasp my name as she moves closer to the edge. After a few deep thrusts, her legs quiver and she nearly screams my name as she comes hard.

I pepper kisses along her shoulder as she catches her breath. I feel her hair tumble down as she looks down on me. My eyes meet hers, and our lips meet in a long slow kiss. I slowly withdrawal my fingers from her, and lock eyes with her as I lick them clean. She kisses me softly, her tongue darting out to touch mine, and she moans as she tastes herself in my mouth.

Her hand comes up and she cups my cheek as she pulls back, her head resting against the door. "We should talk about this." She says quietly, smiling a bit. "No worries."

I smile in relief and give her a sweet kiss. "Come over tonight?" I ask softly.

"Of course."

"Megan?" George shouts as he enters the hall.

"Shit." She says, leaning down to grab the clothes. I scramble to help her, making sure she doesn't forget anything.

"Megan?" George says again, jiggling the door knob. We both freeze and lock eyes. Thank God I remembered to lock the door. Addison begins to giggle, and I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Hush baby." I say quietly in her ear. "Wouldn't want the word to get out that Derek's mistress and wife fucked in the supply closet would you?" We hear George continue down the hall, and I bring my hand down from her mouth.

"That would be absolutely tragic." She says flatly, her eyes smiling.

"See you tonight." I say, giving her one last kiss. She smiles brightly at me before I exit the door. Hot damn me and Addison!


End file.
